Billy and Mandy's big boogie fanfiction
by PLC The CD
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! A tribute to the Simpsons movie. Read and review as Billy has to stop the disaster he himself created and save the town from being dipped. But what if he made it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Billy and Mandy's Big Boogie fan fiction: The Simpsons move parody**

_**Disclaimer: The Simpsons belong to Matt Groening and Billy and Mandy belongs to Maxwell Atoms. All the cartoon characters belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**Author's note: I decided to give this story a second try to see if it's deserved to be continued**._

(_We see the WB logo and instead of Bugs Bunny, we see Fred Fredburger humming the WB theme loudly and horribly. As he finished he pulls out a box of nachos out of nowhere and takes a bite from using his trunk)_

_(Then the screen turns to show the film, **Evil Con Carne in Moons the Moon)**_

In the deep reaches of space, far from the Earth itself, was the moon. A rocket briefly flew over, preparing the landing sequence. As the ship landed, a large purple bear with a brain on its head and a stomach on its…well, stomach appeared out of the ship. Along came was a bald man in an officer's uniform with a scar on his eye and a female doctor with goggles and red hair.

"Finally, our plan to colonize the moon is coming true!" The brain declared as the brain is the remains of Hector Con Carne. "How are things coming to plan Major Doctor Ghastly?"

"It's been doing great chief!" The woman said with a thumb up.

"Wait a minute, how can we be in the moon without any space suits on?" The General asked. "We could've died from the lack of air by the time we set foot."

"General Skarr, have you forgotten that this cartoon has broken every laws of physics?" Major Doctor Ghastly said to him. "In, fact do we even care anymore?"

"Oh yeah…" The general said as he remembered.

But their celebration was cut short as another rocket ship landed next to them; the door hatch opens up as white smoke came outside of the ship. As the smoke clears it revealed a silhouette clears away who was…

"Cod Commando!" Hector shouted, "How in the name of jalapeno did you catch up with us?"

"BLAH-Blah, blah-blah-blah-blah!" Cod Commando "Explained."

"Oh yeah, that does help us how you did it." Hector said as Major Doctor Ghastly and General Skarr nodded in agreement.

Then Cod Command took a pole of an American flag and began the vicious beating of the trio. He then impales Hector through his stomach case. The four including Boskov the bear were mangled brutally with bruises, broken teeth, and whatnot. Cod Commando then destroys their rocket with his bazooka out of his pocket thanks to cartoon physics. Finally, he leaves on his own rocket victoriously.

"That was rather anti-climatic." General Skarr said as he literally spat out his broken teeth.

News had automatically reached earth with the headline stating…

**Cod Commando returns**

**Stopped the evils of Hector Con Carne**

Abe Lincoln just offered Cod Commando another medal for stopping Hector Con Carne as he was riding his own limo in a ticker tape parade. During the parade some lucky ladyfishes winked and smiled seductively at him, Cod Commando appropriately blushed in response. As the crowd waited for Cod reaching the podium, he said those powerful words…

"Blah-blah, blah-blah-blah-blah!"

The crowd cheers in a roar of applauses and whistles as picket signs reading _**Cod Commando for the next Presidential election! (And Hillary too…)**_

_6 months later..._

Newly elected President Cod Commando was enjoying his first duty as president as he sang, _"Hail to the Chief"_ in his native fish tongue as he sat comfortably in his office. Suddenly, he heard something faint in the sky. He then quickly took out a pair of giant binoculars and looked. There, he saw Hector, Boscov, Skarr, and Ghastly all alive and well. Then, they each pulled a sign…

_We're TELLING!_ The signs said.

Cod Commando freaked out, as he knew time was running out once the people find out that he failed at defeating Hector Con Carne for good, he'd be impeached. Cod then kept pondering and pondering in his office for days. Sweat trickles down to his scales as the constant pacing created a ditch from constant walking. Then, he quickly snapped his fingers for an idea. He ran up to a portrait of a Fish version of George Washington and pulled away revealing a missile launch system.

As he switched for options on the main computers, first he checked _First Strike,_ then _Retaliation,_ and then finally, he'd chosen _"Accidental" Launch._ As he pressed the button, HUNDREDS of missiles fired through the air sending to the moon, where the four watched and realized it was coming straight for them.

They responded like any other person did when they see missiles coming straight for them. By screaming their heads off and thanks to cartoon physics, their mouths became wide as buses as each projectile flew inside their mouths and into their stomach! The three became wider than the Great Wall of China.

Speaking of stomachs…

"I knew that iron's good for you, but this is ridiculous!" Hector's stomach said

Finally there was one missile left. As it flew silently and slowly to them, the top of the missile opened to reveal a hammer and slightly tapped on each of their stomachs, then a gigantic explosion appeared with a fantastic "**BOOM!" **erupted. But at least the moon wasn't destroyed.

_(We see the whole thing was just a fan fiction story on a computer as Billy's head filled the screen)_

"BOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!" Billy shouted at the computer.

"Darn it boy!" Grim exclaimed as he and Mandy are with him at the computer. "You're blocking everyone's way!"

Then the screen pans showing every character in Billy's room behind the main trio as they all huddled together for fan fiction.

"Billy actually has a point." Said Mandy in her aloof tone; "I mean it's just the same script with us replacing the original characters."

"Well, it's been done a dozen times." Grim said as he nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe we've been reading something that could be even better if it was on DVD" Billy muttered angrily.

"Well, what are you saying?" Irwin asked.

"I'm saying that everyone reading this story is a complete sucker!" Billy said, and finally actually_ **points**_ to the readers themselves. "And Especially YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

_(We see the title of the true fan fiction in tune of the Simpsons opening)_

**Billy and Mandy's**

"Big Boogie fan fiction." Nigel Planter said as he sang to the tune while crossing the screen in his broom.

_(The following music is the tune of the Simpsons theme with the instruments in tune of Billy and Mandy. All of Endsville was in the same sequence of the yellow skinned family, from the underworld to the city itself.)_

In the retirement home, Hugo (the giant orderly from the Foster's episode where Bloo pretended to be old) spreads toothpaste into Dracula, Wolf man, and Bride of Frankenstein's toothbrushes. But the weight of the toothpaste caused Dracula and Wolf man to keel over and collapse, while the bride's arm simply fell off.

Back at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs carefully writes an expiration date on the boxes of patties from 2006 to 2008.

To the school, we see Francis, Terrence, and Sperg lifting Pud'n, by a wedgie onto a flagpole as if the child was the flag itself. Then the bullies saluted as if he was the flag.

Inside the school itself, the author of the story was writing on the chalkboard. Apparently, I got into detention as I wrote… "I will not copyright from Mr.Groening, Mr. Atoms, and anyone else who used this before…"

Suddenly, the bell rings and I was off the detention room in joy.

(The screen then changes into a rock concert under Lake Endsville featuring none other than Green Day as themselves! The music than changed into Punk rock as Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, and Tre Cool are playing their respective instruments as they're in Billy and Mandy style.)

The crowd cheers as they've played, among the crowd were hundreds of cartoon characters from Disney, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and more as they yelled for the band.

Eris the goddess of chaos was sitting on Hoss Delgado's shoulders as she lifts her white shirt revealing another T-shirt saying… "Not my boyfriend."

Passing among them, Sector V of the Kids Next Door are struggling from lifting Patrick Star.

"Excuse me, but my butt is itching." Patrick announced to the kids, the children immediately dropped him in disgust.

Meanwhile, Billie Joe continuously sang "Hey!" from a karaoke machine underneath and hums the last bits of the theme song along with the crowd.

_(Karaoke time! Just sing to the end bits of the Simpsons theme song)_

**_HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! DA DA DA DA DA DA DADADADA DADADADA!_ **

The crowd cheers and applauded for Green Day as Billie Joe came to the microphone as he spoke.

"Well thanks a lot for coming, we've been playing for 3/12 hours and if you like a minute of your time about the environment."

All the cartoon characters stopped cheering abruptly, and was automatically changed into boos as they were throwing random pieces of garbage at the poor band.

"Shut up and play!" Edward the platypus yelled while throwing.

"Preachy!" Captain Planet shouted as he threw a plastic bottle of beer.

"We're not being preachy!" Mike said defensively as the dodged the superhero's half drunken beverage.

"But the pollution in the lake is dissolving our barge!" Tre added as he pointed with his drumsticks showing that he was correct. The acidic water began slowly eating away the wood.

The barge slowly sinks as the angry crowd continuously threw a barrage of trash at them.

Meanwhile, the only ones who're listening were Mandy's parents Phil and Claire.

"I thought they touched a vital issue," Claire said next to Grim.

"Well, I begged to differ." Grim replied. "It's their time anyway."

After saying this, he picked up a rock and threw into the bass drum. The stone projectile went through and hit Tre in the crotch as he wobbled down in pain.

Eventually, the barge was tipping over into the murky depths. Knowing their fate, Mike told his fellow band mates.

"Gentlemen, it's an honor playing with you tonight."

The three pulled out violins as they played from the Titanic movie; soon the barge went over its side as Green Day fell into the murky depths along with the rest of the boat as it sank with its inhabitants.

Phil and Claire watched in ominous silence after the crowd stopped when they realized what they've done…

_To be continued…_

**Author's notes: So how is it everyone? Does it deserve to be given a second chance even though it was done before? Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. The Fun at Funeral

Billy and Mandy's Big Boogie Fan Fiction

Chapter 2: The Funeral

Note: I will be off and missing some lines, so go easy with me. Disclaimer: Billy and Mandy are own by Maxwell Atoms 

Meanwhile at the First National Church of Endsville, a sign below tells the goes to "Turn off thy cell phone." Inside, the organist plays _"American_ _Idiot: Funeral version"_ as Pastor Joylove came to the podium to honor Green Day's demise. He announced flatly to the town as they were wearing funeral clothes.

"Dear brothers and sisters, let us pray for **another **rock band whose life that Grim ended."

Everyone turned around and glared at Grim sitting next to Mandy and the rest of the underworld creatures who were also glaring at Grim.

"What? I'm only doing me job!" he said defensively with a shrug.

Mandy herself appears to be under pain as her entire body sizzles and smoke leaves around, the author gives a wonder if the reader knows why.

Suddenly a huge **CRASH **suddenly erupted outside the holy building, they heard familiar voices. They saw the shadows behind the painted glass; it was Billy and his family.

"Why do we have to go to church mom?" Billy whined. "I mean we never had one in the series."

"Yeah, Gladys," Harold added. "Why can't we worship something that I want and my way."

"That's because the author's putting us in the role," Gladys said in an always-irritated tone as she literally grinds her teeth away, she noticed this and pulls a spare from her purse.

As they opened the door, the town went back to their seats instantly as Billy's family walked down to find a scene.

"God bless, praise Jebus!" Harold and Billy said together as they passed each patron. As they were able to seat next to Mandy's family, Billy notice her pained expression.

"Hey, Mandy you look like me when ate those chocolate laxatives!" Billy said as pulled Game Dude BS from his pocket and playing.

Mandy snatched his game away and began playing herself. She finally said, "I'm always under constant pain every time I'm in a holy place."

"Now the word of god dwells within everyone," The pastor said to the crowd. "And I want you to let that word out. Let your spirits…"

"Ooh-ooh!" said Jeff the Spider raising his arm with his millions of kids.

"What is it Jeff?" The pastor said with a sigh.

"The good lord is telling me to confess to something." Jeff announced.

"Gay…gay...gay…gay…gay…gay…gay!" Billy muttered hopefully as he crossed his fingers.

"In a modern sense of pride of our community!" Jeff said.

Billy groaned disappointedly when he wasn't getting he was hoping for.

Meanwhile, as the pastor begins droning away on the sermon, a beam of sunlight begins moving around, searching for a host. The sunlight finds its target, the napping Dracula. As the beam hits him, he suddenly woke up from his slumber with a blank expression on his face.

"Let the lord light shine upon you!" Pastor Joylove asked. "Feel the spirit, let it out!"

"Horrible, **horrible** thing are going to happen!" Dracula hollered out of his seat, giving everyone his or her attention to the old vampire.

"Terrible things are going to happen!" The vampire clamored and points to random people, "And it's going to happen to you and you and **YOU!"**

Dracula points to Gladys last as she gasped. Everyone, including the underworld beings is showing concern and surprise.

"People of Endsville, heed this warning!" He continued to yell and twists his body. "A twisted tale, a thousand eyes. Trapped **forever**! Beware, beware; time is short for us dummies! EPA! EPA! **EPA!"**

He then fell to the floor, shouted "Whoa Nelly!" Giving out convulsions and making Curly noises from the Three Stooges as the Secret Snake Club begins recording in their cell phones.

"Believe in Dracula, believe in **DRACULA!!**" He shouted giving everyone in the church a good scare.

"What's going on is Eris making chaotic mischief again?" Mandy asked.

Everyone turned to look at the Goddess of chaos.

"Why are you looking at me?" Eris asked defensively, "I'm not even the villain of this story!"

"Billy, do something!" Gladys ordered her son. "You are the main character!"

Billy grabs the bible and frantically turns the pages.

"This book doesn't have any answers mom!" Billy shouted.

"I'll take care of this!" Harold said as he begins rolling up the rug to the seizure-induced vampire as Dracula spin around in circles and shouted "Whoop-whoop-whoop!"

Harold, Gladys, and Billy left the church carrying Dracula who rolled up like a well…jellyroll. As they left, Dracula was now out of the trance as he was rolled across to the family car.

"Thanks, Dracula will be here all night!" He said happily, as if he's unaware what happened to him.

"See you in the next Chapter Grim and Mandy!" Billy said as he waved goodbye.

While driving back home, Billy and Harold decided what to get for breakfast with the old vampire in the backseat in the car. However, Gladys herself is in the driver's seat, as she is shaken up at what happened earlier.

"Let's get waffles," Billy declared. "I want mine with extra syrup!"

"Excellent choice Billy," Harold agreed. "I want with strawberries and whipped cream."

"How can you two think about your stomachs?" Gladys asked. "It's obvious that the old man had some kind of a religious experience. Isn't that right Dracula?"

"Dracula wants bananas dummy!" He said nonchalantly. "Beats the nursing home chow, any day!"

"Now, Gladys it's obvious that he just wanted some attention, and had a old people moment." Harold said happily as he patted the vampire on the head.

As they reached the International Place Of Waffles, they parked and left Dracula behind. He realized this and called out them.

"Hey, what Dracula?" He shouted.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." Harold came back and lowered the car window.

To be continued… 

Long ass Author's notes: How was it so far? Sorry if it isn't like the film. But I hope you enjoy it either way. Remember back that you need permission from me to do another spoof of the yellow skin family? Well, I'm giving it to you now. My only requests are first, read mine and review and second, that the character should be in a mix between the movie and their own personalities. Also, it has to be a lovable idiot to play Homer.


	3. Long chapter

Billy and Mandy's Big Boogie Fan Fiction Part three

_Disclaimer: Billy and Mandy belongs to Maxwell Atoms, and the Simpsons belong to Matt Groening. All characters belong to their rightful owners!_

_Author's note: Sorry, for the long ass wait. But I hope it's worth the wait. This is a big ass chapter to make it up for it. And find some Guitar Hero references!_

The next day after their church service, Gladys ordered Harold to do some house chores, and Harold ordered Billy to do it for him. It was Billy's turn to take care of Grim for the day, but we'll get to that later. The chapter begins with him in the front yard as he read the first chore for the day.

"Hmm…take out hornet's nest." Billy muttered as he scratched his posterior while reading a notepad called "Billy's Chores" with the name "Harold" crossed out.

Billy whacked the hornet's nest into a tree and manages to catch it with a long wooden pole. He then quickly throws it into the mailbox of former General Reginald Skarr. The boy then shuts the door and shakes it up as he lifts the flag, awfully mischievous and smart for the usual moronic boy.

"Check." He said to himself as he crossed off the list and reads the next. "Fix the sinkhole in the backyard."

He goes back to the backyard and finds the sinkhole; Billy then puts a litter box to cover it. The litter begins to sink too so Billy grabs Milkshakes the cat to plug the hole. The pink cat sinks slightly but manages to clog it up.

"Check" Billy said happily as he crossed off the second chore, and then to his disgust. He finds his most hated chore of all as he spoke with much disdain. "Reshingle the roof?"

So, Billy woke up Grim and asks him to help him out as in to do it for him.

"Steady Mon, steady…" Grim said as he carefully aimed the hammer a nail into a shingle. He swung the hammer… and missed as the claw from the back end goes through his eyehole.

"AHHH!" the skeleton screams trying to pull it out. Billy starts to laugh and point at his pain.

"Why you little…" Grim mutters angrily, and grabs the big nosed boy's throat with his bony hands, strangling the life out of him. "I'll teach you to laugh at something that's funny!"

"ACK!" Billy croaked as he begins to break lose from Death's grip and finally Grim lets him go.

"Let's play another game then, we're on a roof after all." Billy said to make Grim forget about throttling him.

"What kind of a game then?" Grim asked with a mean frown.

"How about a dare contest?" Billy replied. "I'll let you go first."

The Grim Reaper's frown changed quickly into a smile. "That does sound fun boy!" he said. "And there might be an accident happening to you."

"I dare you to climb up the TV antenna Billy!" Grim said as he pointed to the metal object.

Billy immediately climbs up to the said antenna and said. "Piece of cake!"

"Earthquake!" Grim yelled as he shook the TV antenna violently. The boy grabbed dearly for his life but soon loses his grip and falls off.

Billy rolls down the roof and grab the storm drain in time. He sighs in relief but then Grim shakes the metal drain again.

"Aftershock!" Grim yelled as the skeleton and dim-witted boy laughs. Suddenly they heard an "Ahem"

They turned around and saw Jeff the Spider near the backyard.

"Hey dad, I don't mean to bother you with your fun time." Jeff said with a concerned tone. "But if you fall, doesn't that make you a paraplegic?"

"Mind your own business freak!" Billy snapped at his son, still dangling from the storm drain.

"Yeah, mind your own business freak!" Grim repeated while hammering away Billy's hands with a hammer.

"Great comeback Grim." Billy said, complimenting the grim reaper and they both high five at each other.

"Steady boy," Grim said as he raises the hammer up. But before he can deliver the final blow, the roof collapsed and fell inside of the house along with Grim.

Billy simply laughs at his pain. But luckily, the Grim Reaper's misfortune will end tomorrow as the next sentence begins with the next day.

The next day, it was Mandy's turn to have Grim and her parents are going door to door with her ordering Grim to follow them so they won't do anything behind her back.

Phil and Claire are going door to door to tell each resident about the pollution in Lake Endsville, but alas every door has close down on them before they can finish due to the fact no one cares about the environment… and the fact they have Grim following them.

Finally as Phil rings a doorbell, a door opens up revealing a kind looking, old lady.

"Why it's the nice young couple that visits me every week." The old lady said with a smile. "Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Will you help us on cleaning up Lake Endsville?" Phil asked to the old lady. "WE can really use your…"

But before he can finish, the so-called "nice" old lady sees Grim behind them and slams the door on them. They looked across the street and saw more houses closing down their windows and Captain Deadwood set sail from his houseboat. Phil and Claire sigh disappointedly as they sulked away in defeat.

"I don't remember you two being concerned environmental in the show." Grim said to Mandy's parents. "Since when were ya'll beginning to care about the Earth?"

"Since the author put us in the role." Claire said.

"Oh yeah, that does make it convenient." Grim said as he nodded the obvious answer. They then stumbled across Billy's best friend, Irwin as he begins walking towards them and said.

"Hey Grim and Mandy's parents, you can talk about the environment to me as long as you want."

"Irwin, you don't care about the environment." Phil scoffed. "You're just saying that so you can get Mandy."

"I do care about the environment yo," Irwin defended. "I'm very passionate about the planet."

"Say global warming is just a myth!" Sperg said as he appeared out of nowhere with his meaty fist pointing at the nerdy kid.

"Where did you come from?" Claire asked to the bully. "We don't remember you living here."

"Since the author put me in this role." Sperg replied and turns to Irwin again. "Say it it's a myth!"

"It's just a myth!" Irwin shouted as he cringed away from the Bully's fist. "More study is needed yo!"

Sperg finally punches him in the stomach as Irwin groaned and fell to his knees.

"That's for selling out for your beliefs!" He said before storming off.

"Poor Irwin," Claire said to her husband about the fallen boy. "Maybe the show is being to hard on him."

"Jackpot…" Irwin said under his breath after lifting one eye.

"But then again, the show's funnier when bad things happen to them." Phil said and the two leaves Irwin for them. The poor boy is left to writhe in pain.

Before Grim can follow them home, he hears of a voice. The voice belongs to coming to a person going door to door on another house next door to him. It was a young woman with bright blue hair with pale skin who wears a black choker around her neck, a black tank top exposing her midriff, a long black glove that covers her right arm up to her elbow, and a black bracelet on het left arm. She also wears black leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. The personification of death felt his unbeating heart hit by Cupid's arrow at the sight of the pale, blue haired woman.

"Look dipstick, don't you want to know that the word 'Euthanasia' means…" She said rudely but the door slammed on her before she can finish.

"Seeing with one's own eyes in Greek." Grim finished for her. He smiled at her, a woman who's sharing the same interests. Plus, since Grim is well…death, he knows that the woman is actually a ghost, making Grim more at home.

The woman turned to see Grim and smirks at the same, she walks up to him and adds.

"And the state of Texas has the largest…"

"Amount of executions than any other state." Grim said with enthusiasim.

"The true meaning of Ring-Around-The-Rosie…" The ghost woman added.

"Are the symptoms of the Black Plague."

"I can't believe I'm meeting the Grim Reaper himself," The woman added as she introduced herself. "I'm Ember."

"Well, since you know who I am." Grim chuckled sheepishly. "But I never seen you in any of the episodes."

"It's because I'm a character from another show, and the author decides to make fun of a crossover pairing by putting us together." Ember said. "Which probably results an actual pairing in the end."

"I'm a lead singer in a band to replace Green Day, and I'm supposed to send fliers door to door. But it's not working as you can see." She added.

"Well, do you play an instrument?" Grim asked to the ghost girl.

"Just the guitar, bass, piano, drums, and trumpet." She replied.

Grim smiles and asks her again. "Your real name is Ember? Are you sure you're not…"

"I'm not Pandora." Ember answered before Grim can finish his question.

"Are you sure? It's because you both play guitar and have blue hair…"

"I'm NOT Pandora." Ember repeated but in a stern voice.

"She perfect!" Grim thought to himself. "For once in your eternal life, be cool mon!"

"So Grim, are you really the killer as the people say you are?" Ember asked her back.

He answers only in giggles and squeals as he fell to the ground.

"You alright Grim?" She asked with smirk.

Grim answers again with another giggle.

Meanwhile…

Mandy is at her house, sitting in a table watching the Secret Snake Club's videos in their cell phones of Dracula's trance.

"A twisted tail, a thousand eyes, trapped forever…EPA!"

"What the heck is EPA?" Mandy asked to herself as she writes down the words in a notepad.

Across the table is the Secret Snake Club themselves, sipping tea from a mug.

"I think it's the sound the Green Lantern made when Sinestro threw him in a vat of acid." Wiggly, the leader said. Then all three of the members shouted in a faux-agonizing pose. "EPA!"

"Uh, thanks for the video." Mandy said after the awkward moment.

"And thanks for letting us use your mom's pregnancy pants." Said the member Jerome as he stretched his own elastic pants as it retracts back with a snap. "Never known comfort like this."

The next day at Billy's house, Grim is firing lasers from his scythe at Billy who's carrying a load of bricks at his back in another dare. He smiles as he got his revenge on the big nosed boy. Billy on the other hand, isn't in his happy place as the rays kept hitting him.

"Ow, why did I…ouch! Suggested this?" Billy muttered in pain, as he was wandering in circles.

_**Watch Flapjack and Chowder only on Cartoon Network… That's right, we do ads in fan fiction stories now!**_

Grim continues to fire at Billy and Billy continues to yelp in pain, finally the timer went off and Death stopped shooting.

Billy releases a sigh of relief and drops the bricks from his back. He rubs on his bruises and walks up to Grim as he said. "Time for the ultimate dare Grim!"

"I dare you to ride your scythe to Freckle burger and back…NAKED!"

"Wait a minute, you mean not in me cloak?" Grim asked. "Now this is across the line boy, I'm not going to be stupid as you are!"

"Oh, I guess this means Grim is a bony CHICKEN!" Billy taunted Grim. "Soon, everyone will know that death is a coward and they'll answer 'Hi chicken!'"

Finally, Grim is overcome by the peer pressure and automatically pulls off his robe. Yet, the big nosed by is still oblivious as he continues to make fun of him.

"And finally, in all funerals. That Funeral song will go like this." He continues to taunt as he begins clucking to the tune of the funeral March song. "Bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk, bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk…"

But before he can cluck to the last note, Grim flies on onto his scythe like a skateboard, and zooms across the street.

"Bawk?" Billy clucked as he finished his chicken version of the Funeral March.

All the people of Endsville managed to literally dodge death as he begins to fly across the city streets. The naked reaper, all except the elephant-like creature who goes by the name Fred Fredburger, is freaked out.

"I like men now, YES!" Fred Fredburger said happily after seeing the naked reaper passing him.

As Grim continues to zooms through downtown Endsville, Duchess from Foster's saw the buck-naked skeleton.

"Don't look where I'm pointing at!" She screamed as her finger covers Grim's bony "areas" but alas, people looked anyway.

Grim continues to fly across the town, as the blades of the scythe tears through anything in its way, leaving debris in the air. Thinking it'll be quicker; he goes through the park as RC cars, Frisbees, water fountains, soap bubbles, and birds continue to cover his "areas" until the scythe slices through a wooden fence. Suddenly, a piece of wood lands into his pelvic bones (Think naughty) for a few seconds before flying off from the wind.

Finally as he's getting closer to Freckle burger, spectral exterminator Hoss Delgado sees him and chases Grim through his truck.

"Stop in the name of cartoon squeamishness!" Hoss Delgado ordered Grim through his speaker. Finally, he fires his chainsaw at Grim's scythe. In a slow-motion effect, the chainsaw flies through closer and closer until it hits the scythe's blades.

Grim finally loses his control as the blade swerves violently until he got launched and flew across the street into the restaurant, meanwhile Jeff and his kids were having lunch inside the same restaurant…and the same window…

"Alright kids, before we eat let's all thank the lord for this bountiful…" But before Jeff can finish his sentence, Grim's bony body hits the window in front of him.

"BONER!" Jeff shouted in shock while holding a fry, which is between Death's legs.

"Bountiful boner!" Jeff's kids repeated. "Amen!"

_To be continued…_

_Author's note: My longest chapters ever, hope you enjoy this chapter and review after you're done. Plus, if there's any rushed parts. Tell me. PS-All those facts of death that Ember and Grim are true, google it to see it that I'm not making it up!_


End file.
